Príncipe de la noche
by Barakkeda
Summary: La noche era suya, la oscuridad era suya y lo sería siempre. Porque él era perfecto. Y su madre estaba orgullosa de él./ Esta historia es parte de la actividad "Los pequeños de Berk" del foro La Academia de dragones.
_Esta historia es parte de la actividad "Los pequeños de Berk" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

 _Personaje: Toothless._

 _How to train your dragon pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks._

* * *

 **Príncipe de la noche**

En el Libro de Dragones se describe al Furia Nocturna como "la cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma" Los vikingos le tienen tanto miedo que, en el ya mencionado libro, recomiendan hacer algo que ningún vikingo que se precie de serlo haría: "esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre".

Nadie ha visto un Furia Nocturna, de hecho, nadie había escuchado sobre un Furia Nocturna en mucho tiempo. Las personas de la isla de Berk agradecen cada noche que no escuchaban el llanto maldito de la muerte acercándose, porque los furias nocturnas son eso: muerte. Sin embargo, una noche, después de años sin tener al demonio encarnado rondando la tribu, apareció de nuevo.

Era silencioso hasta el último momento. Era mortífero. Era una pesadilla.

Era una madre.

Pocos meses antes, había nacido su primera cría. Era un macho. Un bebé pequeño, hermoso, fuerte y sano. Sus escamas eran negras, sus ojos verdes, su lengua roja. En su cabeza sus orejas se levantaban y reaccionaban a cada sonido nuevo y fascinante. Era perfecto y su madre estaba orgullosa de él.

Salió de su cascarón en un estallido de púrpura, tosiendo con adorables sonidos, con sus ojos gigantescos abiertos y curiosos mirando alrededor, absorbiendo todo. La curiosidad por el mundo emanaba de su cuerpo, caminaba con temblorosas y regordetas piernas, moviendo su colita torpemente de un lado a otro, acercándose a su mamá. Era maravilloso y su madre estaba orgullosa de él.

Ella era joven y él era su primera cría, y aunque estaba asustada, sabía exactamente qué hacer. El instinto la guió mientras masticaba el pescado y luego se lo daba al bebé en la boca, quien se lo tragó con hambre y ansias. Él todavía no tenía dientes, pero cuando salieran podría guardarlos y mantener en su carita adorable la desdentada apariencia que le llenaba el corazón a su madre de afecto. Él era tan hermoso, y su madre estaba tan orgullosa de él.

Entonces, le enseñó que él también debía estar orgulloso. Le enseñó a caminar con la cabeza en alto, le dio empujoncitos, lamió sus alas y lo instó a volar. Al principio él fue torpe y cayó al suelo de tierra con su carita seguida de su cuerpo, sin embargo, al observar a su mamá notó lo que debía hacer, y como un príncipe de la noche, voló, dejando que sus entumecidos y nuevos músculos se adaptara, con las alas extendidas mirando desde arriba el mundo que será de él.

Porque él era perfecto y debía estar orgulloso de serlo.

Porque la noche era suya, la oscuridad era suya y lo sería siempre.

Porque él era perfecto. Y su madre estaba orgullosa de él.

Poco podía saber la madre, mientras le enseñaba a su bebé a ser altivo y poderoso y lo observa mientras la seguía en los cielos nubosos, que su pequeño será derribado en el futuro por un ser inferior a él. Poco podía saber la madre que su pequeño dragón perfecto dejaría de serlo. Ella no podía saber y no lograría imaginar que su pequeño desdentado encontraría a su alma gemela en un pequeño y escuálido humano que acababa de nacer. Ella no podía empezar a imaginar que su bebé compartirá el cielo que por derecho le pertenecía sólo a él.

La madre le mostraba el mundo desde la cima, porque él era extraordinario, porque él era soberbio. Porque ella estaba orgullosa de su pequeño.

Los humanos de Berk no lo sabían, pero los furias nocturnas son nómadas, no hacen nido, no se quedan en un solo lugar. Y, durante uno de los vuelos, madre e hijo, se vieron desviados durante una tormenta.

Habían llegado a un lugar frío, nebuloso e inhóspito. Internados en la niebla, madre e hijo fueron rodeados pronto por zumbidos amenazadores. Arriba, abajo, atrás, adelante, en todas partes había dragones de muchas especies. La madre temió por su bebé: era obvio que habían entrado en el territorio de una reina y sus sirvientes iban a cazar.

Su bebé era un príncipe y él no iba a buscar comida para nadie más. No él. No su pequeño.

La dragona tomó al bebé con su hocico y lo cargó, buscando la manera de salir del flujo de dragones sin que la atacaran. Pero cada vez que ella se movía otro la empujaba con molestia.

La niebla se dispersó y se divisó una tierra lejana en medio del oscuro océano. Ahí se dirigieron los dragones con decisión y naturalidad.

La isla de Berk fue atacada y saqueada. La madre buscaba vías de escape en el caos y disparaba de vez en cuando para proteger a su retoño, a su dulce y perfecto desdentado, hasta que el ataque terminó.

Había gritos humanos, llanto y desastre. La madre se vio empujada, de nuevo, a seguir a los dragones… Pero, allá a lo lejos, observó una figura que se abría camino. Avanzó hasta allá y vio a un dragón el doble de grande que sí misma, quien llevaba a un hembra de la especie inferior. La humana iba llorando, desolada y no luchaba ya.

Cuando la madre se acercó, el gigantesco dragón la miró, la examinó y la ignoró, dejando que le siguiera lejos de la manada.

Volaron, hasta que la humana se durmió. Volaron, hasta que el pequeño desdentado se impacientó. La madre, entonces, soltó, a su amado bebé cuando se alejaron del territorio de la reina. En el camino, el bebé se fascinó con el dragón gigantesco y la madre observó con orgullo cómo su pequeño intentaba llamar la atención de su compañero.

¿Podría quedarse con ese dragón? ¿Sería más seguro? Se hizo esas y otras preguntas, pensando en lo mejor para su pequeño. Sin embargo, la madre pronto sintió el llamado de un alfa. Y temió por su bebé.

Ella y su bebé eran realeza, eran poder, eran dueños de la noche. Ella no iba a permitir que su dulce y perfecto desdentado estuviera bajo el dominio de otro dragón. No su pequeño príncipe.

Así que la madre, aunque agradecida con el majestuoso dragón, tomó a su bebé entre las patas y voló rápidamente en dirección opuesta.

Ni ella ni su bebé necesitaban a nadie más.

El bebé era libre, y su madre se aseguraría de que permaneciera así.

Poco podía saber la madre que, cuando ella muriera, su pequeño príncipe de la noche se acercaría de nuevo al territorio de la reina.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora: Toothless es un dragón muy independiente, y me imagino que tiene que ver con la manera en la que fue criado o en la manera en como creció (él es tremendamente prepotente y altivo, es demasiado adorable), así que decidí explorar eso. Además, me pareció muy linda su fascinación con Cloudjumper, y decidí explorar eso también.**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos!** _


End file.
